The Red Robin and the Case of the Philosopher's Stone
by Pott3r375
Summary: He was missing for almost 10 years. When he arrived he was different. Raised by the Bruce Wayne, he grew up in the darkest city in the universe. This is a tale of Harrison Potter-Wayne. A tale of The Red Robin. The Batman's Child. A/N: Kara is Kal El's and Lois Lane's daughter in this story no spot on the list but that storyline is from Silver Age. Check Profile for important news.
1. The Batman's Child

As God is my witness I do not own any recognizable characters from any and all of the licensed stories.

The Batman's Child

[Author's Note: Lame title I know. Just read it.]

Nine, almost ten years since that horrible day. The Potters dead, son living…somewhere. Dumbledore rubbed his temples in an attempt to make the headache disappear only for it to fail. He had placed the young "Boy-Who-Lived" (ridiculous title if he ever heard one) with his aunt who he hoped would put aside her animosity towards her sister for the child's sake. Yet not even a week had passed and Mrs. Figg had reported young Harry missing. He was alive yes the many 'Life-Line' charms showed that much, yet there was not a single sighting of him. Such a long time, and such a horrid migraine.

**BANG!**

The weary headmaster jolted in his seat. His Second-in-Command charging in with a jovial look on her face. "We know where he is!" almost shouting. Dumbledore's face went from shock to disbelief until finally settling on relief, "Where?" She smirked and handed him a letter made from a strange orange envelope. He took it with a shaking hand and read….

Harrison James Potter-Wayne

Wayne Manor 1007 Mountain Drive

City of Gotham, NJ, USA

Attn: Deputy Headmistress McGonagall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Wherever the Heck You Are

"At least he is answering Minerva." The old wizard sighed. "Indeed, NOW READ THE REST OF IT!" she shrieked. Opening the envelope he began to read again….

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

I am pleased that would consider me for a position amongst your students. You may look forward to seeing me on the start of the fall semester. In another note, why owls?

Sincerely,

Harrison James Potter-Wayne

**Time skip…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

September 1st came with great anticipation for many. The magical community wondering if the The-Boy-Who-Lived would be there and what would their hero be like. While in a busy train station was a boy who couldn't move fast enough. "Come on dad! We will be late!" "Somehow Sir I highly doubt that." Came the reply. "Alfred!" the boy cried out. Bruce Wayne chuckled, "I think someone wants to just get away from his old man." Crossing the barrier to 9 ¾ the trio made their way to the train itself. Bruce sighed and got down into a crouch. Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder said, "Don't go looking for trouble," "You do realize to whom you speak right?" "Have fun." "With pleasure!" (Mock salute) "Most importantly make friends and learn." "I do my best dad." "It's all I ask Harry." The young boy turned to go board the train when his dad said, "Don't forget to write." "I won't dad, jeez!" "I was talking about Kara." "I-I-I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Harry shouted at him blushing horribly. He turned and sprinted on to the train as the whistle blew.


	2. News of Gotham

As God is my witness I still own nothing.

You have my permission to cry.

The Batman's Child

Chapter Two

It was ten in the morning at Hogwarts. Sometime after dark the students would be arriving; some once again, and others for the first time. The professors sat in conference in a small office hidden behind a statue of a gargoyle. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet me," Dumbledore stated. A round of accepting was directed by the rest of the occupants. "As you know the finishing touches to the 'items' security still need to be applied," the old headmaster let the words hang before continuing, "Now to another matter. Harry James Potter, or as he goes by now Harrison James Potter-Wayne. I took the liberty of finding out more about this City of Gotham…." "WHAT!?" shouted an outraged portrait of Amrose Swot. "Oh, stop being overdramatic," drawled Snape. "Overreacting? I will give you overreacting! One of my portraits is over there in that…that cesspool of degenerate filth!" Swot continued on, "Gotham is so bad the Department of Mystical Dealings put a ban on any magical going within 100 Kilometers of that city on Christmas 1999." "Why?" McGonagall inquired. "Because a muggle mind-healer went insane from trying to treat the criminally insane, and then created a breathable potion that imitates dementors…" 'GASP!' "…and nearly burned the city to the ground due the panic amongst the city." "W-wou-wouldn't the p-p-patronus ch-charm work?" "No, it didn't. 'sigh' I watched them slaughter each other before killing themselves to try and escape whatever hell they were in." Dumbledore was ashen-faced, "Harry Potter has lived there for years most likely. Under the watch of the Wayne family." "Never mind then," replied Swot. "Why the change of heart?" Pomona Sprout inquired. "The Wayne Family or as you might recognize 'The _'Lost' _Noble House of Waynesmoor' has walked amongst the evil of this world to combat it head on. Just so that we may enjoy the good-things in life."

Author Note: yeah its short but I am tired and I almost deleted the whole thing without saving.


	3. Sorting of Wayne

As God as my witness I still own nothing but the clothes on my back and the dog eating my credit card bill.

For your information, I have begun to write my story down on paper and proofread it before hand to avoid the fiascos of almost losing my story. Now on with the tale….

Another thing, if it's the same as the book. I won't mention it you should know the story by now. If not, I would start reading those books if I were you.

The Batman's Child

Chapter 3

Minerva went to wait by the entrance hall doors to greet the first year students. Reeling over the events discussed of the coming year. Honestly, a friend wanted something safeguarded!? Fine, she can believe that. Albus certainly did much stranger things for less for those he considered a friend. It was a young Mr. Potter-Wayne that had her worried. She had secretly gone to this Gotham City to visit this Bruce Wayne herself to see if her friends/former students' child had been taken well care of. What she found was something she didn't expect.

**AUGUST 1****ST**** WAYNE MANOR**

With pop outside the gate she looked on and saw not manor. No this place put the Potter Estate in a run for their galleons! The gates creaked open and voice came from it making her jolt. "Professor McGonagall to see Mister Wayne?" "Y-yes." "Welcome to Wayne Manor we hope your stay will be pleasant." Minerva made her way to the large palace (calling it a manor seeing it up close was laughable). An aged gentleman waited for her at the door, "I am Alfred Pennyworth," –a man from the British Isle- "I am the butler to the Wayne family." "Thank you Mr. Pennyworth. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall of the school young Mr. Potter has just accepted to attend." "Of course, follow me."

Alfred led her through the manor to a study with a roaring fireplace. "If you would please wait while I convey your arrival," Alfred stated. "Of course." Minerva replied. 'Manners…check. Professional attitude…check. Genuine respect for his employer…check. Like muggles say, So far. So good.' She began to inspect the room with the scrutiny of teacher of certain unnamed pranksters. After all Harry was James' son; she noted something odd about the fireplace. Inspecting it further she pushed just the right stone, with a loud grating of protesting stone the fire place lowered itself revealing a stairway. She lit her wand and proceeded in. The fireplace closed behind her.

"HA!" Minerva jumped hearing the loud shout. Getting her racing heart under control she continued. "Keep your guard up kid. You're leaving your left side wide open." "Okay Babs." "Ha! Told you he'd call you that eventually!" "Shut up…DICKY BIRD!" She continued shifting into her animagus form out of caution. Now thoroughly confused she saw huge cavern filled with mounted things such as a giant copper coin or the strange looking devices in the glass cases.

"Master Bruce, a Professor McGonagall is here to see you." "Thank you Alfred we'll be up in a moment." _**"There is no need. For she is here." **_McGonagall froze she was blasted out of hiding and forced to transform back in an instant. _**"You will stay put and answer our questions. As Fate Commands!" **_She looked with fear upon Doctor Fate. If he was active that was very, very bad. "I merely wished to see how Mr. Potter was doing. He has been missing for years though now I think I know the reason for that."

**PRESENT TIME**

Thinking over the revelations that day and her vow to secrecy over the matter, she almost missed Hagrid knocking on the door. The sorting ceremony certainly was a memorable one. Harry was in her house and she couldn't be more pleased. She could have sworn earlier that night seeing a young girl in a white one-piece suit with a red cape was floating outside cheering when Mr. Potter was sorted. However when she looked back the girl was gone. She remembered Mr. Grayson mentioning another up and coming heroine named Power-Girl and how Robin…no…Mr. Potter, was very close to her. Perhaps that who it was, oh well it was late and she needed to sleep.

NEXT TIME…HARRY'S TRAIN RIDE AND SORTING!


	4. Starting Journey

As God is my witness I still own neither Harry Potter nor D.C. I know, I cry sometimes too.

The Batman's Child

Chapter 4

Harry finally had found an empty compartment on the train. Dragging his trunk and attempting to lift it into the overhead storage. 'Kara would be laughing at me if she saw this.' Harry grimaced. No, he would never speak of this. It's not like she was watching this happen.

"Would you…"

"Perhaps be in need…"

**"Of assistance?"** Harry sighed, "Yes please."

"Did he say please Fred?" boy one gasped in fake shock.

"I believe he did George." boy two replied with false astonishment.

"Well then I believe we should help such a well-mannered chap." Boy one drawled with a regal posture.

"Indeed brother, but first…" number two smirked.

"I'm Gred." Said the one.

"I'm Forge." Said the second.

"We are the Weasley Twins." The now identified Fred and George finished with a bow. 'Pranksters' Harry observed, 'Identical in every way except Fred has ten more freckles on his face…. STOP ANALIZING!' "Harrison James Potter-Wayne," Harry bowed overdramatically, "or if you believe those STUPID fiction novels that moron wrote; 'Harry Potter: The-Boy-With-Too-Many-Nicknames.'" He finished with his hands up in the air like those weird preachers on T.V. he saw once (Needless to say they insulted his dad so he shut off the T.V. immediately).

"Oh I like this one Gred." George grinned.

"Quite right old chap." Fred grinned back.

**"Such wonderful pranking ability awaiting proper instruction!"** They helped him lift his trunk up and bid him farewell mumbling about a tarantula.

"WOW!" a girls voice loudly exclaimed causing Harry to jolt. He turned and gave a mock glare at the 12 year old Half-Kryptonian. "They seem like fun." She finished.

"Kara! I thought you were in San-Francisco." Harry stated.

"It was a 3.2 earthquake. We got done with rescue faster than we anticipated." Kara smiled. The compartment door opened suddenly. A boy with red hair asked, "Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Harry smiled, "Sure, Harry Wayne." He stuck out his hand. The red-head shook it, "Ron Weasley." Kara held out her hand, "Super Girl." Ron looked confused at this, "Who?" Kara sighed, "Never mind."

"That is a nice looking cat," Ron warily said. "Just try to keep it from eating Scabbers please." Harry rose an eyebrow at this, "Her name is Isis. One of my dad's…associates has her looking after me." Isis purred and settled into Harry's lap, "Whom might this Scabbers be?"

"My pet rat," Ron answered, "My older brother Percy had him first, but he gave him to me as a congratulations gift for school. All he does is eat and sleep though. Would you like to see him?"

"No thanks," Harry snipped. Ron looked depressed. "Sorry Ron, it's just I had a…very bad experience with rats once. It's still hard to deal with."

"It's okay. I'm afraid of spiders," Ron said quickly trying to mend the situation.

"I'm afraid of heights," Super Girl/Kara replied. Harry snorted, but before he could say something snarky the door opened again.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" some strange bushy-haired girl asked, "A boy named Neville lost one."

"Three compartments up on the right in a purple and red trunk." Kara answered.

"How would you…you…" the bushy-haired girl trailed off and just gaped. Kara smirked and waved.

"I think you broke her Supers." Harry laughed.

"Maybe," Kara looked over to the other girl, "No, I'm not going to Hogwarts. I'm visiting Harry here."

"How are you on the train?" Ron asked.

**"Flew,"** Kara and the other girl answered together. One smirking, and the other looking like she was daydreaming. Ron snorted.

"My name is Hermione Granger." 'Finally a name to the face!' Harry thought.

"Nice to meet you all." Kara/Super Girl stopped then sighed, "I've got to go, dad is calling for me." She then opened the window and jumped. Ron yelled and ran to the window in fright. When he saw her flying away unaided he promptly fainted.

A little while later the door opened again. "Is it true what they are saying?" some better-than-thou attitude with a blond head barged in, "Harry Potter is on the train to Hogwarts. Have any of you seen him?"

"Maybe this morning," Harry coldly replied. He did not like this kid. AT ALL. "The train station was very busy though. So, probably not."

"Shame," the blonde said and stormed off.

"You saw Harry Potter?" Ron asked, clearly awestruck.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "every time I look in the mirror. Not that blondie needed to know that." Harry started laughing. Which then spread to Ron, and they both ended up rolling on the floorboards laughing.

That night Harry was nervous. It was just a hat; but this hat read minds. No one could know his secret. That was rule number two in the Batman and Robin rulebook. "Don't tell anyone your dual identity…EVER."

"Don't you fret Mr. Potter, or should I say Boy-Wonder?" the Hat chuckled. Harry pictured his dad's Beyond-All-Levels of anger glare. "Well…that's one thing the Waynesmoor Family never lost. I'm immune to 'The Glare' Harry." The Hat then continued on, "Hmm; cunning and ambition, no shortage on that. Wisdom comes with time. Your experience speaks for its self. Humble on the important matters of your success. Fierce loyalty and dedication to hard work. Courageous and a noble spirit among the very obvious considering. I'm thinking maybe…" Harry cut him off, "Not Slytherin." The Hat asked, "Why, you would do well in that house."

"Many of the students in that house are children of the people who followed that mad-man." Harry stated, "Putting me in that house is a disaster waiting to happen."

"An excellent point. So it better be…**GRYFFINDOR!**"


	5. Revealing a Secret

As God as my witness…meh you know the rest.

ON WITH THE STORY!

The Batman's Child

Chapter 5

Albus had declared the classes cancelled the day after the Welcome Feast under the pretense of 'helping the children wind down.' In fact it was for a different matter entirely. Somehow, a file had appeared on his desk with none of the alarms, the portraits, or even Fawkes seeing a thing. After running multiple detection spells on the file and finding nothing he had declared a meeting with the Heads of Houses.

"I found a file on my desk this morning with this stabbed in it," Albus held up a piece of metal shaped like a bat. Minerva promptly spit her morning tea all over Severus from across the table. Albus then continued like nothing happened, "It contains something on young Mr. Potter called a Psychological Evaluation."

"Well?" Inquired Severus, "what is the mental health of the spoiled brat?"

"Allow me Albus." Minerva grabbed the file and glared at the potions master.

Minerva cleared her throat and began.

"The following is a brief evaluation of mental health. Name, Harrison 'Harry' James Potter-Wayne. Date of Birth, July 31st. Age, 11. Parents; James Potter (father, deceased), Lily Potter adopted name Evans born Isley (mother, deceased). Known Relatives by Blood and Adoption Still Living; Petunia Dursley nee Evans (aunt) occupation: housewife (known council member of the Court of Owls), Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy, (aunt, current resident of Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane), known Eco-Terrorist using Mastery in both Mundane and Magical Herbology."

"Hmm…"

"Albus for Merlin's sake. Shut up. Now where was…oh here. Psychological Evaluation of…." At this point the bat-shaped object beeped loudly. Albus dropped it suddenly startled by the noise. It slid to the middle of the table where it unfolded and projected an image upon the wall. It appeared to be a man in some form of bat costume.

"The following is just a recording."

"Fascinating." Albus breathed.

"Harrison Potter-Wayne shows the potential for great intelligence, his IQ being what many consider borderline genius. I am aware of his origins and even the title your ministry gave him," the masked man glared causing everyone to flinch back. The man continued, "He was taken from the Dursley home by Dr. Fate after seeing a vision of traumatic event of which will not be discussed. Harrison was then brought to one Bruce Wayne who is known for taking in the occasional orphan and raising them like his own. Fate then contacted me in regards to training him when he became old enough to follow directions."

The man paused, "The following event you will witness were taken from multiple memories of two years ago. These are in regard to his personal character and personality." The image then changed to a cityscape, a city on fire. Demonic like beings swooping down and carrying people off through strange circles of light. The scene shifted to a boy in a red and black armor suit with a red helm that hid his prominent features. A black cape and a red bird symbol upon then chest seemed to make it complete. He was ducking and weaving through the rubble and fire leading a small group of children away from the violence. He froze when a portal opened in front of him and motioned to the kids to run away. He then faced the portal in a ready stance to which Filius looked impressed.

A figure larger than even Hagrid stepped forth, yet nothing but evil and hatred adorned his persona. He spoke with a deep ethereal voice that caused a shudder amongst those present, "I am Hate. I am Malice. I am Entropy. I am Death. I am Darksied. Bow before Darksied." The boy immediately leapt into the attack, but was immediately caught by the throat by this Darksied who looked almost amused by it. "You show spirit young warrior, yet something else as well. You will serve Darksied well." The boy seemed to fall unconscious.

"Take him to Granny Goodness." The being commanded handing him to one of the strange demonic creatures. Suddenly the boy's eyes opened shining like polished emeralds in the sun's light. "Lily's eyes!" several gasped. He hit the creature with an exploding disk causing it to drop him. The now recognized Harry hit his knuckles together causing lightning to cover them. He delivered a series of rapid-fire punches to the creature. Then using his momentum flipped around grabbing the thing by the back of the head propelled it face-first into the ground knocking it unconscious. Then he leapt towards Darksied.

Darksied sidestepped the attack and grabbed Harry's right leg. The looks of awe and pride towards Mr. Potters skill turned to horror as Darksied grinned and squeezed the boy's leg crushing it into nothing. Harry screamed in pain and the image flickered. "LET HIM GO!" a girl's voice boomed. A white blur appeared knocking Darksied into the building across the road. They saw a young girl about Harry's age wearing a modest below the knee long sleeved white dress, with a pair of black and silver boots and cape, and a silver with black border 'S' shield on her belt buckle and upper-back of her cape. Red lights streaming from her eyes into the hole where Darksied had been thrown. The room was silent as death itself.

The Bat-Man appeared again, "Needless to say even if he doesn't show it. Seeing and experiencing such life-threating moments he suffers from a mental condition known as P.T.S.D. or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He will need someone skilled in mind-healing to relay his thoughts and feelings to. The image cut out as the device sparked and melted.

"Wow, he must trust you guys not to say anything." Everyone jolted and pointed their wands at the voice. Sighing as it was only the muggle-studies professor. The woman continued, "Darksied's Invasion was a tough blow for a lot of the League members. We lost too many people those three days."

"Darksied Invasion?" Filius inquired. Wondering why the European I.C.W. hadn't sent an investigation squad. The muggle-studies professor sat down and looking irritated. "This is why I want to teach to all years and all students. MY way, not the 'Ministry-approved Pureblood Superiority complex' curriculum." She paused, took a breath and continued. "Everyone in the world knows about magic. Dr. Fate is active, Giovanni Zottoro, Zattara Zottoro, and I are also active heroes in the community. There are worse things than Voldemort out there all the time."

"Impossible," Severus interrupted. "No-one can be worse than him."

"Darksied, Ras-Ahl-Ghul, Randal Savage, the Joker, and Doomsday." Came the deadpan answer instantly. "I keep up with the outside world and non-magic news. The Justice League comprises of at several non-terrestrial beings, an Amazon Princess, many non-magicals with extra-ordinary abilities not originated in magic, the Zottoro Family, Kent Nelson aka the current Dr. Fate, and then ones who have no special powers to speak of like Harrison's teacher The Batman. Oh by the way, Morgana Le Faye is still around and fights them all the time." Everyone looked gob-smacked at this. "Circe also causes us a lot of headaches as well." Everyone was now pale at the way the teacher of muggle-studies was talking about these things as if was just the weather report.

"This Justice League, are they perhaps like the Order of The Phoenix then?" The headmaster inquired. "Indeed." Replied the woman, "One rule never to be broken. As written by The Dark Knight himself, 'Never EVER kill.' With that now I must go finish preparing my class." She stood up and walked to the door and stopped, "By the way I have already been counseling Mr. Potter-Wayne since the incident. So I will continue the sessions with him."

"Of course my dear." Albus answered the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Thank you for the quick lesson." Filius bowed his head.

"It was no problem." The woman stated as she pulled a hood over her head.

"I will expect to hear progress on Mr. Potter." Minerva said, pausing before her features softened. "Thank you Raven."


	6. The Classes Begin

If I owned either licensed franchises…I wouldn't push carts for a living.

So until then…TO THE PARKING LOT SIDEKICK! EVIL CARTS WAIT FOR NO ONE!

I should do wing dings sometime, just to watch the world burn.

Oh yeah excerpts from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the chapter titled The Potions Master.

If you don't see it, you obviously have never read a real book in your life. For that, I pity you.

The Batman's Child

Chapter 6

Harrison both loved and hated magic. Why? Mapping this school is impossible! Though the Weasley Twins would smirk every time he complained about it. Then to just add fuel to the fire they would tell him, "Now Harry-kins…" "Mischief Makers…" "Never…" "Ever…" **"Reveal their secrets."**

Needless to say finding the classrooms was like tracking a certain Umbrella-Wielder in The Narrows. Near impossible, not undoable, yet still filled with the need to break arms and shatter egos. He knew there was more to magic than waving your wand and a few words said in a slaughtered form of Latin. Wands simply helped focus and regulate power so you didn't blow yourself up.

Astronomy was easy; after all he had been to some of the stars they learned about. There was also a bonus to having several aliens on your team of Super-Kids (yeah they hate it when he says that). The look on the foo…SHELTERED wizard children's faces was priceless when The Watchtower suddenly blocked Orion's Belt. Harry didn't know what was worse the fact they knew nothing of the non-magical world or the debates that sprung up on whether-or-not _mundanes_ could fly into space.

History of Magic…. He went, he tried, and he fell asleep. Professor Binns just needed to move on already, jeesh. Harrison often skipped and opted to self study instead, dragging Hermione, Ron, and Neville with him. It was a book that was standard in all American Magic Curricula; called The Complete History of Magic, Sorcery, and Mystics. "Is this really written by him?!" Hermione shrieked. "Yes Hermione," Harry replied, "Walt Disney practically re-wrote the entire magical education guidelines from Benjamin Franklin's old system."

Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher was an _ahem-vertically challenged-ahem_ individual. Harrison liked him immediately. Especially when he asked him about his prosthetic leg. Genuinely interested and amazed by this Starr Labs and the things mundanes came up with to make life easier.

Professor McGonagall reminded him of the current Black Canary. Strict, no-nonsense attitude, but not above showing off by turning her desk into a pig and back again. The class was wowed and could not wait to start. After the first lesson Professor McGonagall pulled Harrison aside to tell him that Professor Roth and herself would be a willing ear if he needed to talk about anything at all.

"Raven TEACHES!? HERE!?" was the response she got. She began to worry when he began muttering and she picked up words such as "…tell Kori…introduce…howlers…." Her fears were confirmed when a red envelope arrived in front of Raven a couple of days later. **"HELLO FRIEND RA…" KABOOM!** The howler exploded violently and Raven put her wand away. Walking by Harrison and the twins she paused for a moment and whispered, "I know where you live, where you sleep, and your darkest nightmares." Harry still thought it was worth it.

Quirell, the man was hiding something. He knew fake fear from real fear. Not to mention its India's culture to give turbans not Africans of the jungle region. So much for a quiet year at school.

Then Friday came and with it Double Potions. Snape walked in and began his customary 1st Year speech. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He paused scanning the room seeing who was actually paying attention, 'Potter, Granger, Longbottom (more from fear), Malfoy, and Zabini. He continued, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…." He took notice that Potter began to look highly uncomfortable fighting and growing pale. At the end of his speech he decided to intervene.

"Potter!" Harrison snapped out of his flashback, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harrison answered, "A crude and dangerous form of anesthesia." Snape stopped, 'Unexpected.' "It is called Draught of Living Death, and yes it is a dangerous potion." Everyone was now imitating fish gaping at the Potions Master. "Potter, where can you find a bezoar?" The professor seeing his plan working inquired. Harrison immediately answering, "Stomach of a multi-stomach animal. Such as a cow, llama, sheep, or a goat." "The one that counts not the whole animal kingdom Mr. Potter," Professor Snape retorted. Hermione squirmed in her seat clearly wanting to answer the question but did not, noticing the distraction as it was.

"What," Snape began his final question, "is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?" Harrison smirked and answered, "Sir there is no difference between them as they are the same plant. The more common name in the scientific community for the plant is _Plantae Angiosperms Eudicots Ranunculales Ranunculaceae Delphinieae Aconitum_. They are different however in that they are two of two-hundred fifty different sub-species of the same genus." To say the shock on every ones faces was inevitable would be akin to someone stating water is wet. "Where did you learn this?" Malfoy inquired showing irritation of such self-imagined glory hogging. "Lets just say if you don't know your plants in Gotham both mundane and magical. You will be found dead being used as fertilizer." Harrison said in a cold voice then grinned, "It also helps if Poison Ivy is your aunt." The ones who were not ignorant of such a name had an assortment of shock, fear, or amazement that he would willingly admit such a fact.

The next day mundane-borns were seen swarmed by peers asking about things such as, "What is a Just-Us League" and "why is Gotham listed as a class ten danger zone in the magical community?" Soon books were being passed around such as 'When Super-Villains Attack: Plan Your Survival, and The Justice Society to the Justice League: A Century of Heroes.' Both written by a Lois Lane who seemed to know almost everything about these heroes. To even more amazement Professor Dumbledore's battle with Grindewald was in the book listing him as an Honorary Member of the Justice Society after turning down an official membership to teach instead.

The most shocking thing to the school was that Professor Snape…yes Professor Snape gave points…to Gryffindor. The Terror Twins as the school dubbed them was seen following the young Gothamite shouting, "WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" over and over until Professor McGonagall put a stop to it.

To be continued….


	7. Letter to Home

I wish I owned either Harry Potter or Detective Comics. I would never work hard ever again. Oh well, I don't own them so on with the manual labor.

Chapter 7

Letter to Home

Dear Dad,

The School here is both awesome and annoying. Awesome for everything we are learning here. Annoying for it is an ever-changing maze. My favorite class so far is Potions with Professor Snape. The first day of class was weird. He must of thought I was having a panic attack, because he tried the distract with questions approach. Should I inform them of the Circe incident? I would not like to be seen as the kid who has a mental breakdown every time my senses go into overload. Professor Roth is nice (weirded me out personally) and listens to me. She has been helping me build what I have officially decided to call "Labyrinthus, mentis insania." She said to tell my meditation teacher they did an excellent job in starting me on mental defense. We had flying lessons, on brooms. I guess some stereotypes are true. The first lesson was hectic due to the brooms needing replaced. Neville, my dorm-mate got hurt and dropped something his grandmother gave him. Draco Malfoy (wanna-be politician/evil business tycoon) snatched it up and took off with it. I got it back and somehow ended up on the Quiditch House Team. I sent you a book on that sport. I am a seeker apparently the toughest position and youngest in a century. I asked if the charms used to make brooms fly could work on cloth, but no they don't. They are specifically created for brooms. I talked with Hagrid (he makes darksied look short) he is nice. He tells me stories about my birth-parents. Gringotts (London-Branch) was robbed; I have traced it back to here at school (the item that was almost stolen) to the third floor corridor. Whatever it is I will find out. Until then I will avoid the juvenile ceberus guarding the trap door. Funny how I found out that information. Malfoy 'challenged' me and Ronald and I got hot-headed and fell for the trap he set up (yeah rookie mistake but he insulted Aunt Selina's choice of pets with a derogatory comment). So Neville, Ronald, Hermione, and I got chased by the school custodian to a certain corridor. Definitely did not feel the aster. Quirinus Quirrell, VERY STRANGE man, he is…too jittery and frightened. I really need a broom for my sport though, fast and agile. Thank Aunt Selina for sending Isis with me, she is a great help at finding my way around. Tell Aunt Isley my favorite plant by far is Devils Snare.

Love your son,

Harrison

A man looked up from the letter and said, "Alfred we need to go shopping…." A familiar spotlight shined into the night sky. "Later."

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred bowed. Taking the jacket from the Wayne Family head as they ventured down a flight of stairs into the cave. A cylinder rose from the floor as the cave began to illuminate the various computers, vehicles, and trophy cases around its depths.

"Computer contact Oracle." Came the familiar growl as the voice modulator switched on.

"Oracle copies, what do you need Batman?" replied the redheaded hacker as she came on-screen.

"Red Robin needs information on one Quirinus Quirrell." Batman stated.

"Let's see…Quirinus Quirrell. Listed as a Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, suffers from anxiety from a vampire attack." Oracle paused, "Does this have anything to do with the training course Dr. Fate and Professor Dumbledore set up to test Harry's practical magic capabilities?"

"He did not say." Batman answered.

"Harry's gonna be pissed when he finds out that this is a testing course." Oracle singed out.

"Training never ends." Retorted Batman, "He knows this."

"Well good news is Joker is still in Arkham. Bad news is scarecrow escaped and he is being quiet, too quiet."

Batman entered his black elongated vehicle and closed the canopy. The engine roared and flames shot out the back of the jet-engine powered car peeling out of the Bat-Cave. Batman steeled himself for the long night head with a thought of 'just another day at the office.'


	8. Malfoy v Wayne

I still own nothing.

Woe is me.

10,000 degrees is too d%#* bright.

On with this story.

Chapter 8

Malfoy v. Wayne

Ministry of Magic

September 25th

Minister's Office 10:00 AM

"I am worried Minister," Lucius Malfoy began, "Harrison Potter has grown up in the backwater colonies in a Class Ten danger zone no less."

"Lucius my friend," Fudge retorted, "Witnesses state him being in excellent health with a man named Bruce Wayne and their Family Butler. I highly doubt he is uncultured or malnourished."

"Yes, I do not doubt that," Lucius replied, "What I mean is the mental health of the boy; after all, he is living right on the edge of a Class 10 danger zone making regular trips inside. Never mind the fact he is being raised by a _muggle_." He finished with a hiss. Then paused giving the appearance of fearful reluctance.

"What is it old friend?" Cornelius inquired falling for the feint.

"My son sent me a letter saying that…that Potter said," Lucius spat the next part, "Potter said there are things much more powerful than magic. That there are a group made up of muggles and magic who _supposedly_ protect the world from these threats."

"Ah, like that Justice Society Albus started in the war against Grindelwald, Hitler, and that Randel Savage character," Fudge worded carefully. Hoping no one found out about that most exquisitely written book by some outstanding witch (presumed incorrectly of course) named Ms. Lane. He continued, "Besides you know what America does is none of our concern. It hasn't been since that blasted enchanted piece of parchment arrived and shouted its message to every corner of this building and permanently stuck itself to the Wizengamot Chambers wall."

"Yes the first Howler in history," Lucius shuddered. Every 4th of July, it screams its message, "I would like to meet with this Bruce Wayne to determine if he has the capabilities of protecting our young _hero_ from these threats."

"I see," the minister answered, "very well, I see no issues with that."

JFK International

September 28th

12:00 PM

A tall aristocratic blonde man and his wife were met at the international port-key station by a smartly dressed man by a limousine.

"Mister and Missus Malfoy I presume?" the inquired with a surprisingly well cultured British accent. Lucius coming out of shock answered, "You presume correctly Mister…?"

"Pennyworth sir, Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth," Alfred paused to take a breath then continued, "Butler to Wayne Family. Master Wayne apologizes for not being here in person he got held up at the office with a deal he is making with Victory Sporting Goods. It appears that the school young Master Harrison attends is in need of replacing their training brooms."

"Well I wish him luck. Unfortunately the budget for the school has been too tight after the war ended from the clean-up. Not to mention it mostly goes to trying to break the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Lucius stated. Alfred smiled, "I have served the Wayne Family going on three generations," _'Impressive,' _the Malfoys thought, "Master Bruce is likely planning to donate them free of charge to the school."

They were now driving down a heavily forested area, when a frightening chill went down Lucius' back.

"Please don't be alarmed Mister Malfoy," Alfred voiced, "It is only the warding boundries."

They were greeted by the sight of a huge Victorian-Gothic manor as the wrought iron gates embellished with a 'W' opened silently. Lucius looked on in awe and fear as he recognized the wards and their strength. _'It is Hogwarts all over again, he even has gargoyles. ACTIVE ONES!' _Lucius paled as the heads all turned and followed him and his wife into the manor.

"This way please." Alfred said taking their traveling cloaks then leading them to a room with portraits covering the walls. The butler then spoke to them, "We have a wide variety of refreshments for your convenience. Do you have any particular preference?"

"Tea of course." Lucius and his wife answered. Then taken aback when Alfred asked which flavor of tea they would like. Not knowing tea could come in different flavors Lucius answered cautiously, "Surprise us."

"Of course." Alfred bowed and left the room.

"Impeccable manners that man." The Malfoys jolted and turned towards a portrait of a man in medieval nobleman's garb. "Lord Bruce of Waynesmoor, and yes that is Hogwarts University behind me. Of course when my portrait was commissioned it was still known as Waynesmoor Citadel."

"You donated the lands for Hogwarts?" Lucius inquired carefully.

"Of course!" Another painting shouted. "Old Brucie-Boy," Lord Waynesmoor interrupted, "Godric…" then glared causing everyone but the painting in question to flinch and turn away. The now identified Godric Gryffindor continued like nothing happened, "Is, was, and will be one of my best of friends."

"How you are immune to that glare Godric I will never know. Yet you wonder why everyone decided to give you the title 'The Fearless Mage'." A painting of a stunning woman holding a sleeping baby basilisk snipped at him. Godric looked offended, "I, madam, am not. Under any circumstance fearless. I am simply better and hiding it."

"Excuse me Milady," Narcissa inquired, "but who might you be?"

"Selene Slytherin, one of the four founders of course. First head of the house that takes pride in cunning, ambition, and troubled youth." Selene finished. "Troubled? Ha! More like the greatest pains in my a** I have ever taught. Pranks that couldn't be traced. I will never look at the color pink without shuddering again." Stated a painting of a woman in yellow with the tell-tale yellow eyes of a were-wolf.

"I was under the impression that it was Salazar…" Lucius never got to finish as the rest of the paintings pulled out ear-muffs and put them on.

"**THAT UNGRATEFUL BRAT! I KNEW SHOULD HAVE DISOWNED HIM THE MOMENT HIS 'PURE-OF-BLOOD' NONSENSE!" **She seemed to be ready to continue when a voice spoke. "The past is in the past Selene. Let it stay there. Brooding over it does no good." The paintings all snorted at this. The Malfoys turned towards the speaker. A well-built middle-aged man in a suit and tie reached out his hand, "Bruce Wayne, it is a pleasure to meet a parent of one of my sons schoolmates.

"Lucius Malfoy, likewise," Malfoy took his hand and shook it. "A pity our children do not get along."

"Ah yes," Bruce said in understanding. "My son wrote me about that. He hates the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' title. As he puts it, 'I was one, what was I going to do soil my diaper and keep him up all night by screaming? It was something my birth parents did, and no one wants to see that.' He probably pulled the 'I may have seen him earlier' routine. Using the 'I saw my own reflection this morning' excuse so he wasn't lying." Lucius chuckled nervously, "I am afraid I never saw it that way before. I was just happy to be out from under that madman's thumb. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…"

"Fear of the name…"

"causes fear of the thing…"

"**and makes it into an unnecessary fear."** A painting of a man and a woman in blue garments interrupted.

"Ronan, Eleanor, he most likely put a taboo curse on his name." Selene said. "It is how I always knew someone spoke ill of me." Waynesmoor started laughing almost falling over. "Poor Godric! HAHA! It took him three years to figure that one out."

The conversation continued between them throughout the afternoon. To Malfoy it was the most intense dialogue he had ever taken part in thus far. Bruce Wayne was indeed a true Slytherin, the image he created for the public was not the man he saw here. The Malfoy Lady began calling into question certain beliefs she had so blindly followed for many years. Eventually the sun had set and Alfred came in again.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called getting the attention of the room. "Mister Foxx is on the line, he says it is most urgent."

"It must be if he is calling this late." Bruce answered standing up and facing his guest he continued, "I'm sorry if I have kept you longer than intended. If you wish to do so I have a guest room you may borrow for the night; I am sure you must be tired. Alfred I will take my call in the study. Please be sure to see to our guests." Bruce then left the room as the Malfoys stated they would accept the offer.

They followed Alfred through the mansion and passed by the study.

"…yes, thank you Lucius. Please get me a list of the names and addresses of the families. I want to personally…"

"He seems to care about his employees." Naricissa observed.

"Yes," the butler seemed to age by years as he continued. "As you may know his parents were murdered in front of him when he was only eight. I have looked after him ever since then. For the longest time he seemed to struggle with the grief. Then one day he…changed. For all the carefree, reckless, and playboy antics he gives off, he always has cared for this city and the people who work for him. I believe he feels that aside from Master Harrison, Richard, and Jason _rest his soul_. They are the only family he has. The company and its employees are all he has left of his parents and he doesn't want to lose that." Alfred stopped, "here we are, your guest quarters."

The room was spacious with a large bed and dresser. The window faced the city in almost a panoramic view. A chill went down Lucius' spine again as he spotted something against the skyline.

"What is that?" He asked the aged butler.

"That is how the police allegedly contact the vigilante known as The Batman." Alfred stated as-matter-of-factly. "This is why Master Bruce offered you a place here for the night. Traveling through Gotham during the day is dangerous, at night…" Alfred shuddered trailing off.

Ministry of Magic Ministers Office

September 30th

1:00 PM

A paler than usual Lucius walked into Fudge's office.

"Well?" began a vile looking toad-woman in a sickly sweet voice. "Is the Potter heir in good hands?"

"Yes, yes he is even if the lost house of Waynesmoor can never perform magic again." Lucius said.

"Then he is a muggle and has…" Umbridge was cut off.

"Not if the Wayne's, Elliot's, Arkham's, and Cobblepot's ended up sacrificing their families' abilities in order to take down and seal a true necromancer for eternity. No wonder Gotham is a class 10 danger zone. All that corrupted magic energy."

"W-well I suppose Mr. Potter is in good hands." Cornelius stammered.

"Indeed," Delores replied. "It seems we discovered some of the 'Lost Families' today. History is rewritten itself again." She smiled, or it seemed she did.

"Selene Slytherin." Lucius said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Delores perked up.

"Selene Slytherin, was the founder of Slytherin. The House of Cunning founded by a woman and erased by her eldest son from the history books." Lucius continued, "The Wayne family managed to save most of the original documents from his grasp. From what was written she had no problem with _'new-bloods' _or magical creatures either."

"Well where are they." Fudge asked not wanting to make waves with the purist factions.

"Some place for public learning called a muse-ee-oom." Lucius spat. "My wife and I saw it ourselves. Pity about the fire though."

"Yes," Umbridge said with false sadness. "The Pureblood History stays it's course."

"Leave Potter where he is. When school is done he'll likely take his naiveté back to the colonies."

Watchtower Meeting Room

September 30th

1:45 PM

"These are the very type of men my mother warned me of as a child." Wonder Woman observed. "That toad in pink dares to even consider itself a woman. I will throw it right into the Gates of Tartarus."

"So Bats, you really think this so called Dark Lord will make a comeback?" Flash inquired.

"The outcome of that scenario is becoming very likely." Batman confirmed. "Felix Faust is still at large and has been uncommonly quiet since his escape. He is also a known associate of this self-titled Lord Voldemort."

"Then Faust is the priority here." Superman concluded.

"I have someone out looking for him and anything else he can find on both of them." Batman said.

"Who?" Martian Man-Hunter asked.

"The best." Was the answer.

Location Unknown

Date and Time…Irrelevant

A man in a blue fedora, suit-and-tie, and blue trench coat wandered down a hall after passing many things that confirmed many parts of 'The Conspiracy'. He opened the door to a room of shelves filled with thousands of smoke-filled crystal-balls, "Well doesn't that just tickle ones fancy."


	9. Birds of a Feather

I own zip, zilch, nada, nothing, nil, not anything of any distinguishable characters or licensed franchises.

Comprende?

Chapter 9

Birds of a Feather

**CRASH!**

"RONALD!"

**CRASH!**

"WEASLEY!"

**CRASH!**

"IS A PRAT!"

Another bathroom stall door crumpled as Hermione threw her fist into it.

"That poor lavatory door, what on earth did it ever do to you?" A voice jolted her reflexes as she swung full force at its origins striking…air? A person dropped from the ceiling revealing himself.

"Harry?" Hermione was now officially confused.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He cheekily replied. "Drop something lately?" The boy held up a single brown and white speckled feather.

"You…know?" She stepped back fear creeping into her voice. Emotions now at an all-time low. _'I just started making friends.'_

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "Don't care either."

"Not even after…." Harry cut her off abruptly, "Did you want to destroy the world to win an intergalactic war?"

"No!" She shouted, "It's why my mum fled to earth in the first place. To escape the war. Then she met dad."

"Hawk-girl is your…" Harry was the one cut off this time.

"Cousin, several times removed." Hermione continued, "My mum was…is a doctor still come to think of it."

"So the dentist thing is real." Harry observed.

"Yes," Hermione answered then continued with inquiries, "How long have you known?"

"First week," he said. _'Wow, observant much?'_ she thought, he brought Hermione out of her thoughts, "You molt all over the place. People just think you go through that many quills." Hermione was now blushing and mumbled something. Harry leaned in, "Sorry, what was that?"

"My wings are growing still," She started fidgeting, "Not big enough to fly yet."

"Aww," Harry started sing-talking, "Some ones losing her baby-downing! Call the Downing-Feather Fairy! She'll leave a quarter under your pillow!"

"I will take my cousin's mace to your head if you don't shut it!" Hermione snapped.

"So," he grew serious, _'Wish my name was Sirius. All those jokes I could use.'_ He turned his attention back to his friend, "You coming back to class today?"

"No," Hermione sighed, "I have to fix this mess first. Then there is a certain ginger I am not sure I can refrain from strangling."

"Okay," Harry waved, "See you at the Halloween Feast then."

Hermione began to go through and repair the bathroom she 'accidently' broke. _'Reparo is so useful,'_ she mused. She finished several hours and several more times of repairing the bathroom.

"URGH."

Hermione turned slowly to see, a troll, _'Well cra…'_

**WHAM! CRASH!**

Hermione screamed and saw Harry and oddly enough Ronald run in. Harry said something to the red-head and pulled out…batons? Where on earth did he have those? Hermione would have moved but she was tired from all the magic she used, sore from that stupid club to body experience she had. Going through several bathroom stalls didn't help either.

Harry in one fluid movement, had shed his outer robe to slide underneath the troll and strike it in the kneecaps. _'His batons are also Tasers,'_ she was impressed, _'What else is he hiding?' _Ron started throwing bits of rubble at the troll, "Oi! Pea-Brain!" Well the distraction worked so who was she to judge. Harry then began to move even faster. Striking at the knees, sides, flipping off the walls to reach the trolls head where threw something in its mouth. The troll raised its club and, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron levitated the club and dropped it on the trolls head, knocking it unconscious.

When the teachers finally stumbled through the door. Headmaster Dumbledore looked proud. Professor McGonagall looked terrified. Professor Snape was…nothing, no reaction whatsoever. Professor Quirrell feinted, coward.

Hermione lied and covered for the boys. After all they did come to her rescue. She went to bed that night and mulled over what she saw. Harry went toe-to-toe with a troll without magic. Using only martial arts. He somehow knows Supergirl also. What was he hiding? Harrison Potter-Wayne was a mystery, and she was going to find the answer.

She continued to observe Harry over the next few months. He had a nasty habit of vanishing even if you were watching him. He flew in Quidditch like a professional player. She had nothing against the sport she was just upset she couldn't fly herself yet. She got slightly side tracked with the whole Nicolas Flamel person and forgot about Harry.

"Didn't you find anything out on Flamel yet?" She sighed. "You had all winter break!"

"I am sooo sorry chickadee," Harry drawled. "That stupid mirror of Circe's, plus worrying over my dad when he wouldn't let my come home due to another 'One Night to Kill the Bat' scheme. So forgive me if I was a little PREOCCUPIED!"

'_Wayne-Potter, Gotham, Supergirl, martial-arts, prosthetic leg,'_ "Holy Cricket! You're the Red Ro…umf!" Hermione felt a hand over her mouth. She looked at Harry and flinched from his glare.

"Just shout it to the heavens you idiot!" he hissed

"Does Dumbledore know?" forgetting formalities from the shock. Harry sniggered, "Oh yeah, he does. All the Heads of House do. Took an Oath to keep it secret."

"Now what?" she asked.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky." Harry said dramatically. He saw the confused look on Hermione's face. "You know, Animainiacs?"

"No," Hermione was getting irritated.

"Never mind," Harry said off-handedly, "What we do is find out what is on the third floor corridor. Find out who Nicolas Flamel…."

"What Harry?" Hermione asked wondering what the pause was for.

"Follow me," Harry stated, and headed up to his room. He open a lock on his trunk and climbed in, "You coming or what?"

"Fine." Hermione was a little worried now. She slid down the ladder and gasped. It was a mobile armory. She looked over to where Harry was and saw a bulletin board with articles, pictures, and string lines tacked to it. He plucked the Albus Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Card off the board and handed it to Hermione, "Read it."

"Albus Dumbledore," Hermione began, "Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel."

"Alchemy!" Harry started bouncing on his feet, "However the question one must ask is 'is it the real Philosophers' Stone?'"

"Why wouldn't be?" Ronald asked making Hermione jump.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked.

"My dad takes paranoid to a whole other level." Ron answered cryptically.

"If it looks like an unassuming brick made of granite with a runic array then it's real. If not, this is a real messed up obstacle course for nothing." Harry answered.

"Okay then, like I said earlier," Hermione interrupted, "what next?"

"Study for finals, save the might-be-real stone from Quirrell while pretending to suspect Snape." Harry paused, "But what are the rest of the traps besides a baby Cerberus?"

"We should have a name for this group of ours." Hermione spouted.

"Birds of Prey." Ron cut in.

"**NO!"** The other two shouted.

"Why not?" Ron reasoned, "You're The Red Robin and she's a Thana…thana."

"Thanagarian." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"One," Harry began, "You have to a woman hero. Two you have to live in Gotham. Three, we are already called the Golden Trio by a lot of the school. Fred and George's doing no doubt."

In the Headmasters office Albus listened closely to the 'Golden Trio' he looked towards a magnificent red and gold bird saying, "Well Fawkes old friend. It seems a new generation is now upon us." Fawkes cooed a soft and uplifting note. Albus chuckled, "Yes Fawkes, birds of a feather indeed."


	10. Mite of the Bat

I would like to begin with I own nothing. Another thi…mmpf!

"Greetings from the fifth dimension! I'm Bat-Mite, and I'm Batman's BIGGEST FAN! Now I suppose you are all wondering 'Where did the author go?' Well let's just say he is a _little_ tied up at the moment."

"Mmpf! Mmpf!"

"Oh he is such a laugh! Now I have decided to _commandeer_ this story for a bit to look at the reviews and answer some questions. Let us see here... Oh! Here is a good one. A review from Loveless150050 states, 'Ok so I've read the story, and I must say you have a good idea to have Bruce be Harry's dad' A MOST EXCELLENT POINT LOVELESS150050! Ahem, he continues with 'But the good things end their, you need to add more detail on how has (he) come into Bruce's hands.' Well that is why I am here adoring fans! You see some moron…."

"Mmpf! Mmpf! Mmpf! Mmpf! Mmpfmmpf!"

"Ignore him. Now as I was saying the _esteemed_ author of this universe was going to leave it up for speculation. Poor taste I know. So I will be showing you what I like to call memory clippings. So without further delay…."

_**Snap!**_

Chapter 10

Memory Lane

A car is seen driving down a forested path on a cloudy moonless night. It pulls up to a decrepit old manor gate.

"Hurry Vernon, I don't want to be in this horrible city any longer than we have to." A horse-faced woman whispered.

"Of course dear." Vernon a walrus of a man replied, "She is the only other freak of the family though!" He takes out a car-seat with a raven-haired baby in it. He hobbles over to the gate and sets it next to and already present duffle bag. They drive off as fast as they can as lightning crashes overhead illuminating the gate that reads 'ARKHAM ASYLUM'.

"Let's fast forward shall we?"

_**Snap!**_

"Ivy you're going back to Arkham." A dark and foreboding figure growls.

"Of course Batman." Ivy sighs, "I've had a bit of a surprise tonight anyways. Just promise me one thing."

"I'll consider it." Batman answers warily ready for a fight.

"Find a good home for my nephew," Ivy waved her hand making leaves and vines shift and part revealing a bright eyed raven-haired one-year old. "His name is Harrison Potter. I trust you know of the current problem in England that just ended?"

"Hmm." Batman glares causing Ivy to flinch. "Harrison James Potter, son of James and Lillian Potter. Explain."

"The guard I was controlling brought back my escape package, and a car-seat with him." Ivy paused and gestured towards Harry. "There was letter from my sister's adoptive _family_ about it and a letter from Albus Dumbledore. Some headmaster of a school out in Scotland."

"Very well," Batman said, "I keep you updated on his well-being. As long as you quit causing trouble."

"If I was capable of tears I would be crying." Ivy waves as she heads out the door, "Thanks, and I can find my way back to my cell."

_**Snap!**_

A five year old boy is tossing in his sleep crying. He jolts awake and finds himself feeling like he is being squeezed through a straw and pulled apart at the same time. It stops and he is in a dark vehicle moving at high speeds through the city streets. He comes to his senses looking to his right and freezes.

"_Master Bruce! Young Harrison is gone! It appears he vanished into thin air!" _Alfred's panicked voice came over the speakers.

"Sorry Alfred," The boy whispered causing a dark and foreboding figure to jerk the wheel suddenly. Harry paused for a moment, then it dawned on him, "My dad is Batman!" He pumped his small fist in the air nightmare forgotten. "Hey dad can I dri…."

"No."

"Aww Man!"

_**Snap!**_

"Happy seventh birthday Harry." Bruce said as he uncovered the boy's eyes.

"Wow," Harry looked at a familiar red and green armor. "Really? This is mine."

"When your training is at a high enough level yes." Bruce switched into Batman mode kneeling in front of the soon to be Robin. "This is a very important role you will take on. When we are out there you will do what I say, when I say it. Any rule breaking and you're done. Stay caught up in school, and keep good grades or you're done. Remember this," Batman paused thinking back to first time he gave this speech.

"Yeah boss?" Harry stood ramrod straight.

"As Robin," Batman stood up and finished, "You are the light that counters my darkness. Now! First and most important, footwork."

"Hey boss?" Harry inquired while copying the stance. "Can I dri…"

"No."

"Aww Man!"

_**Snap!**_

"Dad?" An eight year old boy in a hospital bed spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"You got hurt." Bruce responded.

"Duh! It happens! You might be my dad but the city needs someone else more. Now go!" The boy glared at his father/mentor.

"If you need to talk." Bruce got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah yeah," Harry sighed, "Hey can I dri…"

"No."

"I almost DIED!"

"Duh, it happens." Bruce smirked and left. Harry sat staring at the door with his jaw hanging in shock as Richard Grayson pushed in Barbara Gordon on a wheelchair.

"What's with the look kid?" Barbara asked.

"Dad told a joke." Harry replied still in shock.

"Yeah, and the Joker is a humanitarian." Richard said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I swear he did!" Harry shouted then winced from the sudden movement.

_**Snap!**_

"You two just need to admit you like each other." Robin deadpanned.

"Aw," A woman in a cat costume cooed, "The little birdy thinks he knows us."

"Selena," Batman voiced, "turn yourself in and return what you stole."

"I like my chances Br…Batman," Catwoman countered, "after all, I'm not the one about to be fed to the lions." Selena paused taking a thinking pose, "Although I would miss that handsome face."

"Oh Great!" Robin shouted, "Now she's flirting…GAG!"

"Then why feed me…"

"Ahem!"

"…us to the lions." Batman spoke up. Why not use your talents to help others Selena? After all I hate seeing cats in a cage."

"Now he's flirting too!" Robin yelled out, "WHY?! It makes no sense!"

"When you're older little bird." Selena purred, poking Robin's forehead.

_**Snap!**_

Selena and Bruce standing before an altar in the Gotham Cathedral, exchanging vows.

_**Snap!**_

Bruce and Harry working on a prototype prosthetic leg; talking over the latest Batman case.

_**Snap!**_

Harry showing his Hogwarts letter to Bruce and Selena, talking a million-miles-a-minute.

_**Snap!**_

"Well hasn't this been fun for everyone?"

"Mmpf!"

"You don't count."

"MMPF!?"

"I'm bored of you ignoramuses. So I'm going to Earth-16! I hear someone has a LIGHT problem. So it promises cheap laughs and lack of boredom!"

_**Snap!**_

_**THE END?**_


	11. Super Elaborate Obstacle Course of Death

Still own nothing but the clothes on my back and the dirt on my feet.

Book and Movie excerpts ahead.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Chapter 11

Super Elaborate Obstacle Course of Death!

"Petrificus Totalis!"

"Sorry Neville, but we have to save the stone from the thief." Harry said as they snuck out of the common room. They made their way down the corridors the forbidden third floor entrance.

"That is a ridiculous outfit." Ron said.

"It's Thanagarian training armor!" Hermione snapped.

"If you think that's ridiculous, you should see the first Robin's outfit." Harry sniggered. They both looked at him confused.

"Red and Green…unitard." They went from confusion to sniggering quietly as well. They got to the corridor uninterrupted with Harry's ability to sneak around.

"I got the dog." Harry stepped forward taking a breath and began to sing. Soon the dog's three heads were snoring soundly. They jumped down right into a soft sweet smelling plant.

"Calm down this is Devil's Snare!" Hermione half shouted.

"Calm down?! Easy for you to say!" Ron yelled struggling.

"_Luminaria!"_ Harry shouted. He yelped cutting off the spell immediately leaving them all seeing purple spots floating. Meanwhile a certain Headmaster was laughing slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Well now we know why they slang the Latin." Hermione groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Chosen language of the Catholic Church," Harry reasoned. "Of course it would be powerful. Saw Constantine use it once to…." He stopped.

"Use it for what?" Ron asked.

Harry shushed him and cocked his head slightly, "Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like wings." Hermione answered. They entered the bright room carefully.

"Flying keys?" Ron examined very confused.

"One of these must fit the door." Hermione's wings began twitching excitedly. "We must have to catch the right one. Harry what…do…."

"Are you going to stand there or are we going to move on?" Harry said holding the open door. "Wizards for the most part often forget there are mundane ways to pick a lock."

Meanwhile once again in an office a Headmaster face palmed himself. Fawkes seemed to be laughing at him, beating his wings merrily.

As they moved to the next room they saw a giant chess board. Harry looked over to Ron to see him drooling with a dopey grin on his face. They all agreed Ron should take charge as he was in more ways than one a 'Chess' expert.

"Hermione you take queen-side rook. Harry king-side bishop. I'll be queen-side knight." Ron commanded getting into his element.

"Oh Roooon!" Harry sing-songed then finished with a growl, "Crush them!"

Ron started to direct the black pieces…. He began to mercilessly crush the white pieces with ease and excitement. They lost a few of their own pieces cringing each time one was obliterated. Eventually Ron paused to look at the board.

"Yes…" said Ron softly, "it's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"Uh dude?" Harry looked at Ron worried, "You sure it's the only way?"

"Unfortunately yes." Ron confirmed.

"Okay…. Hey Queenie! You hurt him, I blast you to the moon and back!" Harry shouted.

The queen still hurt Ron and after the game was done and won; Harry calmly walked over to the queen and began to spray a grey gel-like substance all over the base of the statue. He whispered to Hermione, "Take Ron and get him to the infirmary. I can handle it from here."

"Okay Harry." Hermione gently picked up the unconscious boy and carried him back towards the entrance.

Harry walked towards the next challenge with a huge explosion behind him blasting the queen into pieces as the rest of the chess-men jumped and leapt out of the way to avoid the flying shrapnel. Dumbledore cringed at force of the explosion hoping the next one wouldn't be for him.

A horrible smell permeated the air as Harry continued on. 'Well it can't be Croc, or Mole-Man. They are in Arkham right now. Not to mention this is England not Gotham.' Harry proceeded onward, "Ah a Troll. It's unconscious, meaning I have to hurry the thief got here first." Harry sped up to the next door as a Headmaster got up and began to run as fast as his old body would allow. 'This is not in the plan.' "Harry, hold on." He gasped aloud uninterrupted in his run.

"Really I do not have time for this!" Harry exclaimed as the flames sprouted up in the front and back. 'Ok, calm down Robin. Think rationally. Observe; Flames behind are purple, while flames in front are black. A table with seven bottles and parchment in the center. No safety exit in sight. Conclusion of initial observations; the table with the bottles is the next test. Got to read the note.' Harry walked up and began to read the note. "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. _You don't say._ Two of us will help you, whichever you should find. _All we need is green question marks and a nasally voice telling us about our inferiority of intellect._ One among us seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker back instead, two among our number hold only…._Blah…blah…blah._" Harry silently sped read the rest grabbed the smallest bottle on the end and downed it. "I take it back, even Nigma is better at riddles than that."

Harry stepped ahead and shot himself to the nearest shadow. 'It was Quirrell.' Harry peeked around the pillar and the man in question was gone. "What the…" Harry was suddenly bound and gagged, finding himself being drug to a mirror. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi, I show not your face but your heart's desire. CIRCES MIRRIOR!?' The man dragging Harry was surrounded by smoke revealing… 'Faust, so this is where you disappeared.' Harry hit his panic button connected to the Watchtower.

"You no doubt wonder who I am." Faust drawled.

'No, but for sake of appearances I'll bite.' Harry responded with a look of confusion.

"Ah yes, the gag." Faust waived his hand and the gag disappeared. "Where was I? Ah yes, I was curious about the rumors of the Philosopher's Stone so I broke out of that prison to see if they were true. So far, I have yet to be disappointed."

'Thus the villain monologue begins…' Harry thought ominously.

"It was child's play killing Quirrell and taking his place. Did you know that upstart Voldemort is still around? He is well on his way to becoming a good necromancer such as myself. Quirrell was sharing his body with him. No doubt he was after the stone as well, but as impressed as I am with him I have far greater plans for the stone so…he had to go. Now this, obstacle course has been…entertaining; however I have hit a snag so to say. Luckily for me you seem to be just as much of a do-gooder as those _heroes_. So that makes you the perfect person for this."

Faust drug Harry and faced him in front of the mirror. Harry saw himself with people he didn't know. 'My birthparents,' He guessed. 'I always wanted to meet them.' His "Mother" pulled a bright red stone out of her pocket and slid it into his. Faust snatched the stone out of Harry's pocket and looked at it.

"This is no Philosopher's Stone." He stated.

"Indeed," an older voice confirmed summoning the rock away from Faust. Faust growled and flung a curse at Harry and vanished in a burst of green fire.


	12. A Very Different Ending

I own nothing but my awesome self.

I proudly present, the conclusion of _The Red Robin and the Case of the Philosopher's Stone._

**Chapter 12**

**A Very Different Ending**

"I feel completely responsible," Albus said walking down the corridors.

"Faust is a powerful mage Dumbledore. Do not dwell on the past. Strive to learn the lessons our mistakes try to teach us." Another older gentleman replied.

"You're probably right Kent." Albus sighed, "By the way, where is that lovely helm you used to wear?"

"I am getting to old to be a conduit for the Helm of Fate." Kent Nelson responded, "However, I did find a young man who was deemed worthy of the burden. Do you remember Giovanni Zottoro?"

"The boy who proved it is not the words or the wand movements behind the spell, but the intention and focus?" Albus looking impressed, "How is his daughter taking this?"

"Zatarra will get over it. She is a grown woman now." Kent paused, "Now for the reason I am here."

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Albus slowed his pace, "He is doing fine. As are Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Weasley?" Kent asked warily, "As is Arthur 'The Chess-Master' Weasley?"

"The very same," Albus answered, "He is currently the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department."

"That's what got him 'Villain' status in the first place." Kent stopped and glared a Dumbledore.

"Yes," Albus smiled, "He met a young woman by the name of Molly Prewitt who gave him a choice. A life of crime, or a life with her. So he immediately went to the ministry and offered his expertise and services. Muggle-Baiting has never been lower."

Kent began to laugh, "Sounds like this Molly is quite the spitfire!"

"Indeed," Albus mused.

"Now about Mr. Potter and his friends." Kent drew serious.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are already discharged from the infirmary." Albus started, "and Mr. Potter should be getting discharged any day now."

They opened the door and walked into an empty infirmary, with a bed-sheet rope tied together hanging out the window. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office, "Now Mr. Potter I understand you have an apprehension to heal…ing…. FLOPSEY!"

"Yes miss!" a house-elf popped into the room.

"Bring Mr. Potter here now." The Medi-Witch ground out.

'**POP'**

"…and then we proceed…" Harry paused and looked around, "Dang it."

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am," Harry paled.

"Do you know how I gained the nick-name 'Dragon-Lady' Pomfrey?" She asked.

"N-n-no." Harry stuttered out.

"Would you like to find out?" She continued.

"Not particularly." Harry whispered.

"Then get in that bed. Stay in that bed. Do not move from that bed. UNTIL I DISCHARGE YOU MYSELF!"

Harry wisely picked a bed.

"Now Harry," Kent began once he quit laughing at the boy's situation. "Did Faust say anything to you at all that was of importance?"

Harry began, "He said; _It was child's play killing Quirrell and taking his place. Did you know that upstart Voldemort is still around? He is well on his way to becoming a good necromancer such as myself. Quirrell was sharing his body with him. No doubt he was after the stone as well, but as impressed as I am with him I have far greater plans for the stone so…he had to go._" Harry glared at the Headmaster, "My friends got hurt badly from your little 'Test' sir."

"For that I apologize. I did not inform the staff involved with the 'protections' that it was a test." Albus looked ashamed.

"They are members of the Order of the Phoenix, correct?" Harry inquired.

"Yes," Albus responded.

"Then as such they are by extension members of the Justice League, correct?" Harry continued, "It is why they were allowed to know about my nightly escapades. Also it is a rule that any member of the League involved in the training of a protégé is to be shared equally. That way it prevents the near-fatal or even fatal accidents."

"I apologize Mr. Potter," Albus said, "I feared it would appear as favoritism so I kept it to myself."

"Everyone makes mistakes sir," Harry waived it off, "The more prominent the person, the bigger effect the mistake has on the people around us."

Kent Nelson looked on as the Headmaster began to banter about the sweets surrounding the bed and thought, 'If this is the generation we leave to protect this world. We have nothing to worry about."

A few days later saw a scarlet steam engine pull into a packed Kings-Cross platform. As the hustle and bustle of reuniting families and goodbyes to friends made rumbled in the air three friends were saying their goodbyes as well.

"You should visit this summer," Ron said.

"We'll see what happens but I look forward to it," Harry stated. Ron went off to join his family.

"Make sure you keep in contact," Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

"…Mione…can't…breathe," Harry gasped.

"Sorry," Hermione leapt back, "I see my mum. Bye Harry."

"Bye. See you next year…Valkyrie." Harry smiled. Hermione hefted her trunk over her shoulder and walked off to her parents. A meow was heard as Harry felt a brush on his leg.

"Isis," Harry said sternly, "I barely saw you all year, why?" The black cat meowed and six kittens were surrounding her. Harry smiled, "Come on then we'll put you in the carrier to keep your kittens safe."

"Good afternoon, Master Harrison." Alfred walked up, "I presume the two you said your farewells to be your friends?"

"Good afternoon Alfred," Harry replied straightening up. "They are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They are on my 'Best Friends List' and have been since Halloween."

"Well Potter who's this?" Draco walked up and sneered, "Too poor to afford a House-Elf? So you had to hire a squib?"

Alfred now holding the trunk and a full cat-carrier looked at Draco and politely replied, "The name is Alfred Pennyworth young man. I am the Head Butler to currently three generations and God willing four generations of the Wayne Family."

"Draco," a black and blonde haired woman snipped, "Try not to insult the man charged with the survival of the Waynesmoor family."

"Yes Draco," a blonde haired man with a cane said, "be polite. Mr. Pennyworth, we would be delighted to join Mr. Wayne at his charity function next month."

"I will be sure to send my regards sir," Alfred bowed and turned towards Harry, "Come along Master Harrison. If we hurry we might reach the hospital before your brother decides to greet the world."

"I am an older brother?" Harry grinned, "AWESOME!"

"Congratulations Potter," Draco sneered again.

"Thank you Draco," Harry turned towards the boy, "I would like to apologize for my deception at the beginning of the school year. I don't like my…_fame_…in the magical side of the world; it cost me never knowing my birth-parents except through hearsay and others memories. So I try to avoid raging fans. I assumed that's what you were after and that was wrong of me." Harry held out his hand, "Start over?"

Draco looked stunned as well as his parents. He then smiled genuinely and took Harry's hand and shook it, "The name is Draco Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you."

"Harrison Potter-Wayne, likewise. Everyone calls me Harry."

**To Be Continued in…**

**The Red Robin and the Case of the Chamber of Secrets.**

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews both good and bad.

I began this project to try and better my own writing skills hopefully it is working and continues to work. I also started this project to prove that one can have a good story without all the sex, crude language, and other not so family friendly things seen on this website. This was meant to be a story that could be enjoyed by the whole family so that our younger generations might have inspiration to break outside the socially accepted norm. For we are Artists. As such we come from all classes and backgrounds and can inspire and fit in anywhere in society. So therefore we are the most dangerous to those that would take away that free-thinking and equality we preach. We are Artists, and we can show the world a ray of light in the blackest nights.

In the words of Stan "The Man" Lee.

"Until next time true believers, Excelsior!"

-pott3r375


End file.
